vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Plane
The Sea Plane is one of the five official Air Vehicles currently in the game. The Sea Plane is also one of the only vehicles in the game to be able to be on water. The plane can go on water due to the fact that it has pontoons on the bottom of the plane. The Sea Plane is the most expensive air vehicle, and is a variant of seaplane known as the floatplane. The Sea Plane wings will emit black smoke when damaged by hitting it against an object, which will increase in darkness until it snaps off, leaving you with a one-winged Sea Plane that can amazingly still fly. Should you cause the Sea Plane to lose both of its wings, it will explode for the first time, throwing you out of the plane unharmed. However, if you choose to get close to it again, or something hits it hard enough, it will explode for the second time, this time killing you. The Sea Plane does not have exact specifications of a car due to it being an air vehicle. Max Speed The max speed of this vehicle can be measured using specific methods. But it is extremely hard to do due to the poor handling of the vehicle. Acceleration This specification is extremely hard to measure as this would be how long it takes to take off, which depends on your pitch angle. Braking The CTRL key will slow the plane down. Other ways to slow down include going up steeply and crashing and letting go of SHIFT. Handling This is the best handling plane even though it is slower than the Pitt Stunt. Players are able to upgrade their Sea Plane in the Plane Tuner. At the time of when it was added to the game, the plane tuner was still in development. Although you can not measure these improvements, players will notice some of the difference in the air. Max Speed The max speed of this vehicle after upgrading is even more difficult to measure due to the short roads in this game. Acceleration This specification is extremely hard to measure due to it having so many variables. Although, players will see a decrease in time to take off. Braking Upgrades do not affect the braking of this vehicle. Handling Unlike Land Vehicles, you cannot upgrade the handling of this vehicle due to its class. Throttle/Accelerate In order to increase Throttle/Accelerate, hold the SHIFT button, if you let go your speed will begin to decrease. Diving down will also accelerate the plane. Brake/Decelerate In order to do this, press the Control (CTRL) button. Up/Down In order to make your plane take off/lift-off and/or go up/down in altitude, press S to lift up, and W to go down. Yaw Left/Right In order to trigger Yaw Left/Right, press A to go left and D to go right. This is hared because the plane would easily just roll to its side. The easier way to do this is to just to use Z and C. Roll Left/Right In order to roll, press A to roll to the left, and D to roll to the right. (As said in the last paragraph) * Amazingly, you can still pilot a Sea Plane to the skies with just one badly injured wing emitting very intense black smoke. Category:Air Vehicles Category:Plane Category:Plane Dealership Category:Collector's Vehicles